


Walking down the Isle

by dannistuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu holiday exchange 2015, M/M, Uhm, merry christmas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking down the Isle

Oikawa woke up this morning so out of sorts he fell over at least three times trying to get out of bed. He wasn't prepared for today, nothing could ever prepare him for today. No amount of I love yous, or I'm readys could prepare a man for this.

He got dressed, put on the nice suit he had in the closet. It was saved for a special occasion. Today was a special occasion. He wasn't ready. 

When he was ready to leave, his sister made sure to look him over once. Just to make sure he was wearing the suit correctly, and to make sure he wasn't tearing his mind apart.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure I'll never be ready."

Oikawa climbed into the car and drove to the church. His nervousness had increased tenfold. There were so many people there. He really wasn't ready. 

He saw so many people he recognized, from Iwaizumi's family. He didn't really want to see them. He sighed and stayed away from everyone. 

After what felt like forever, he decided it was time. It was definitely time. He walked down the isle, everyone's eyes were on him. There were people whispering but he didn't care. 

Oikawa arrived to his destination and knelt down in front of the casket. He looked at the beautiful boy who laid there, who had died much to soon. 

"Iwa-chan. You idiot. You know this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to walk down the isle to you."


End file.
